


Rattle My Cage

by lexus_grey



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Berlin is a badass, Berlin videotapes everything, D/s, F/F, Stahma has trouble being submissive but likes it, Takes place sometime in Season 2, Vaginal Fingering, spanking/paddling, this is kinda filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexus_grey/pseuds/lexus_grey
Summary: Stahma challenges Berlin to 'rattle her cage'. Berlin comes by after work and... does.





	Rattle My Cage

"Do you know what you would wear even better than the scent of Nolan's leather and guns?" Stahma asked, lips against Berlin's ear. "The scent of my Casti perfume."

Berlin's mouth tried to quirk into a smile but she forced herself to look unamused. "I think I'm a little rough around the edges for you," she whispered back.

"Then it is a challenge," Stahma purred. "To see if you can rattle my cage."

Berlin thought it over for a minute and eyed Stahma sideways. "I will return after my shift. Make sure your cage is unlocked."

Stahma smirked as she walked away, having effectively concluded the interview.

\--

Berlin showed up in civvies, hair in a simple ponytail, wearing a backpack. She knocked and the door opened almost instantly, one of the Tarr's servants moving aside to allow her in. "Thanks." She looked around. "Where's Stahma? I'm sure she knows it's rude not to greet her guest personally."

The servant had no answer for that, only wide eyes.

"Stahma," Berlin called loudly, her voice reverberating off the mostly bare walls.

Startled at hearing her name bellowed through her home, Stahma made her way to the foyer with a frown. "Surely you don't need to yell," she said as she entered the room.

"Is it Castithan tradition not to greet your personal guest?" Berlin asked, raising an eyebrow. "I get that you have servants to do everything for you, but you could've been standing where you are now when they answered the door."

"I don't recall inviting you to disrespect me in my own home," Stahma said, tilting her head slightly.

"I don't recall inviting you to disrespect me in your own home, either," Berlin matched her expression. "Which leaves us at an impasse."

"Let us continue this discussion in private," Stahma said. "If you would follow me?"

Berlin smiled smugly and followed behind the Castithan. So far she was pretty sure she had Stahma's cage rattling. She didn't give a fuck whether Stahma was even in the building when her servants answered the door.

\--

When they were alone, in what Berlin presumed to be the basement since they'd gone down a flight of stairs from ground level, she took a pair of E-rep issued handcuffs from her backpack and tossed them to Stahma. "Put those on."

Stahma caught the flying metal and held the cuffs in front of her face, letting one dangle. "Why would I do such a thing?"

"Because your cage is rattling and you like it," Berlin said sharply. "Put them on."

Eyebrows lifted, Stahma nonetheless closed one steel cuff around her left wrist, then had to maneuver cleverly to get the other one tight around her right. "You need me to be restrained in order to speak with me?"

"No," Berlin said, getting a length of black nylon rope from her pack. She approached Stahma and looped the rope around the chain linking the cuffs, then tossed the other end over the rafters and pulled until Stahma's arms were above her head.

"This is uncomfortable," Stahma complained.

"If you want me to stop, say Defiance," Berlin told her. "Otherwise, beg all you want and it means nothing."

"You mean to dominate me?" Stahma asked, eyes widening slightly.

"Wow... you catch on quick," Berlin snarked, tying off the rope to a support beam, giving Stahma about a half inch of slack. "Did you think it would go the other way?"

Stahma was thrown for a loop. "Perhaps I did. I am uncertain what I was thinking, to tell you the truth."

"You were thinking that you wanted your scent all over me. That I'd walk down the street and everyone would smell your perfume on me. But... it's you who's going to be wearing my scent, Favi Tarr. Scotch and dirt and _pussy_."

Stahma actually blushed.

"Your husband will taste me when he kisses you..."

"My husband does not live here anymore!" Stahma snarled.

"Is that why you invited me to your bed? You're trying to fill the sexual void left behind by his absence? You should've picked someone sweeter. Amanda or Christie would probably tend to your needs. But me? I've had a hell of a month, darlin, and you challenged me. Don't make the mistake of thinking I'm not up to the task."

"I would never make that mistake," Stahma said mildly.

"What is your safeword?" Berlin asked as she set her camera up on a chair and made sure the angle would catch everything she wanted it to catch.

"Defiance," Stahma said obediently.

"And you will say it if..."

"If I want or need you to stop."

"Very good!" Berlin said, clapping facetiously. She moved away from the camera, satisfied with the coverage.

"Why do I need a safeword?" Stahma asked. "What do you plan to do with me?"

"You don't have any ideas?"

"My husband is a very straightforward lover. He pleases me well, but in one way only."

"And Kenya?"

Stahma's heart stung with the memory of Kenya. "She was always very tender with me."

"No one's ever tied you up, spanked you, knocked you around, nothing like that?" Berlin found that hard to believe.

"They wouldn't dare!" Stahma said, eyes flashing. "They would know better than to mistreat me in such a way. Perhaps you've forgotten the crew of thugs that answers to my every whim?"

"Perhaps you've forgotten that you're tied up in your basement and you haven't used your safeword." She stepped in front of Stahma, face to face. "And do not threaten me, even in a vague, implied manner."

"I would never threaten an officer of the law," Stahma said insincerely. She gasped when she felt Berlin's palm land sharply on her backside.

"Don't lie to me so obviously, either," Berlin said with a smirk. "Not that being truthful and non-threatening will get you out of a spanking." She pulled a combat blade out of her backpack and squatted down behind Stahma, slowly slicing the thin fabric of her dress from bottom to top.

Stahma gasped and tried to twist away, outraged, but she didn't have enough give on the rope. "Do you have any idea the price of that garment?" she asked in a low, dangerous voice.

Berlin ignored her and sliced open each of the long sleeves, satisfied when it fell away to leave the Casti in nothing but her shoes. She gathered up the fabric and set it out of her way. "No undergarments. Care to comment?"

"They would be seen under a garment such as that. I prefer to appear smooth. Not 'rough around the edges'," Stahma growled quietly.

Berlin snaked a quick finger between Stahma's legs and it came away wet. "You can stop pretending not to enjoy yourself now," she announced, sucking the finger into her mouth.

Stahma's face turned five shades of pink but she held her head up and refused to look away.

Berlin grinned and pulled her finger back out of her mouth, rummaging in her backpack and producing a lightweight leather paddle.

Stahma's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "I hope you don't think you're touching me with that," she said, that Tarr laugh echoing through the basement to compensate for her discomfort.

Berlin mimicked the laugh and tossed her pack away from them on the ground, fondling the paddle affectionately while Stahma watched. "I'm going to touch you with it," she promised. "I'm going to spank you with it until your pale ass is bright pink and burns so hot you can hardly stand it. And you're going to love every second of it." She leaned in as she said the last sentence, touching her forehead to Stahma's.

Stahma resisted the urge to head butt her. "You're awfully confident."

"I've never had any complaints."

"You paddle many women, do you?"

"Not as many as I'd like."

"And if I don't want you to?"

"Then you have a safeword."

Stahma scowled. "I am Castithan."

"So you won't use a safeword?"

Stahma held her head up. "I won't."

"That's entirely up to you," Berlin said with a shrug, moving to Stahma's side and resting the paddle on her naked ass.

"Don't," Stahma said.

CRACK! Berlin brought the paddle against her skin with a delicious sound.

Stahma cried out in surprise, the leather bringing with it a delicious heat. She jerked on her bindings and shouted indignantly at Berlin. "I said don't!"

Berlin retracted the paddle and swung again, connecting solidly, the sound music to her ears.

Stahma's eyes widened; her jaw clenched. She fought the wave of embarrassingly poignant pleasure that twisted in her stomach at the very tolerable pain. "Stop it," she demanded.

"I love how your voice is losing its fire," Berlin said with a grin, spanking her again, then again, again, again.

Stahma gasped, her eyes closing, the heat in her backside intensifying with every whack. Her core was melting. She had never been so wet without being fucked. When another blow didn't come, her eyes flew open in sudden alarm.

Berlin was standing in front of her looking pleased with herself. "Did you want something?"

"You only hit me six times," Stahma said. "I don't think I would call that spanking until my ass burns so hot I can hardly stand it."

"At no time did I say you wouldn't have to ask for those spanks," Berlin said knowingly.

Stahma let out that Tarr laugh again, but when Berlin shrugged and moved to put the paddle away, she gasped. "Wait..."

Berlin stopped. Waited. Stared.

Stahma squirmed under the scrutiny.

"What exacty am I waiting for?" Berlin asked in a clipped tone.

"I am unaccustomed to--"

"Blah, blah, blah," Berlin interrupted, rolling her eyes and reaching for her pack.

"Please!" Stahma finally said desperately.

Berlin turned and stepped up in front of her again. "Please what, Favi Tarr?"

Stahma tried to look away but a firm grip on her chin was quickly in place to prevent it. "Please?" Stahma tried again, casting her eyes to the floor in what she hoped seemed reminiscent of her more submissive days before becoming self-liberated.

"No more chances," Berlin said, pulling her lips into a tight line that said 'sorry, you fucked up' as she released Stahma's chin and picked up her backpack.

"Please spank me more," Stahma whispered, humiliated at having to ask.

Thrilled, Berlin dropped the pack and rewarded Stahma with a kiss. Short and sweet, just a brief press of her lips to the Castithan's, but she knew Stahma would know what it meant. She moved back into place and brought the paddle against Stahma's backside with a fierce crack.

Stahma let out a little yelp at the ferocity of the blow, pulling on her cuffs. Berlin spanked her like that twice more and she was squirming, not sure whether to arch into or away from the paddle. It was a foreign sensation, having her behind heated up in such a manner, and it still embarrassed her that she was enjoying it. Somehow Berlin had known she would. When she didn't feel another stroke she decided she should definitely arch into it when it started again, because she already missed it.

When she realized Berlin wasn't just taking a breather, but waiting again, the words came easier this time. "Please spank me more," she asked quietly.

"Oh, I didn't even have to make you ask that time," Berlin said, delighted. "That's progress. How much more do you want me to spank you, Stahma?"

"Until... until it burns so hot I can hardly stand it," Stahma hissed, slightly ashamed of her desire but helpless to stop it.

"How are your wrists?"

"They're fine."

"Your shoulders?"

"They ache slightly but they're fine."

"I'm going to put you over my lap for the rest," Berlin decided. She went to the support beam she'd tied the rope around and undid it, slowly giving Stahma more and more slack until her hands rested on her thighs.

Stahma trembled, her shoulders protesting the movement, and she rolled them a few times to relax her muscles.

Berlin let Stahma stand still for a minute while she adjusted the camera to cover the sofa on the opposite wall, and then went to her and unlocked the cuffs, rubbing each of her wrists, her palms, her fingers, helping the circulation return to normal.

That done, she took Stahma by the elbow and marched her to the sofa, sat down in the middle of it and guided the Castithan across her lap.

Stahma went willingly, not wanting to miss out on the opportunity to feel more of what she'd just felt.

"Now that you're laying over my lap I'm going to spank you harder. Do you remember your safeword?"

Stahma frowned at the back of the sofa she was looking at. "Of course I do. That doesn't mean I'll use it."

"Tell me what it is."

"Defiance."

"Very good." She rested the paddle on Stahma's lightly blushing ass cheeks, then lifted it and laid into her with a vengeance, giving her no time between spanks to recover.

Stahma's breath left her in a rush, her thighs clenching against the fresh wave of arousal that came with the renewed heat in her behind. "Oh," she exclaimed, squirming over Berlin's lap.

"Oh?" Berlin asked, keeping up the quick pace. She enjoyed how Stahma's backside was getting more and more color the longer she paddled her.

Stahma's hands flexed and curled into fists, flexed, curled, then her fingers dug into the cushion beneath her as tears welled in her eyes. She tried to arch away from the swats.

Berlin wrapped her left hand around Stahma's waist to hold her still. "Don't you dare try to get away. If you want me to stop, use your safeword, but you'd better quit moving, Stahma..."

Stahma gasped, blushing, and renewed her efforts to behave. It just hurt so much it was instinctual to move away. And it was so incredibly pleasing and erotic she didn't know what to do with herself. She simultaneously needed it to stop and to go on forever.

Berlin upped the ante and targeted Stahma's soft, pale thighs, turning them pink as well with a flurry of intense whacks.

Stahma cried out and pushed up with her arms, throwing her head back in pain. Tears streamed down her face and yet Berlin showed no signs of stopping. Stahma thought at this point she was trying to make a statement. Her thighs burned like the three hells and when Berlin moved the paddle back to her behind, stil spanking hard and fast, she gave up the fight with her pride and screamed her safeword angrily. "Defiance!"

Berlin stopped immediately, rubbing Stahma's back, glad she'd gotten her point across. "Very good," she said.

"Gwola gwoku," Stahma snarled, sniffing and wiping her eyes.

Berlin raised an eyebrow. "Is that really what you want to say to me?" She took a handful of Stahma's hair.

"Fuck you," Stahma repeated in English. "You did that on purpose and I am angry!"

"I did do it on purpose, but not to make you angry," Berlin said, squeezing her hair slowly until Stahma gasped and settled down. "And I don't appreciate what you said to me."

The grip on her hair slowly became painful and she closed her eyes. "Then why?" she asked.

"You think I owe you an explanation after you cussed at me in two languages? Your jóndura must be huge."

Stahma's face colored with shame and she settled further. "My apologies."

Berlin waited.

"I am sorry," Stahma finally said after laying there for at least five minutes.

"For?"

"For cussing at you in two languages."

"Full sentence, Stahma."

"I am sorry for cussing at you in two languages," Stahma said, stiff but resigned. "Why did you make me use my safeword when you knew I didn't want to?"

"Because you resisted it. Using your safeword is what keeps you safe. Refusing to use it could turn this little encounter into something dark and sinister, and that's not what I want. I want to have fun with you, Stahma. Push you to your limits, broaden your horizons, and yes, hurt you, but not past the point of mutual enjoyment. I won't have any fun at all if you lay there in the miserable type of agony and say nothing. And I want to have _fun_ , Stahma."

Stahma still sniffled a little but gave a nod.

"I think we both need to have some fun. Are you with me? Are you over the safeword thing? Come straddle my lap and look at me." She tugged lightly to pull Stahma to her knees.

Stahma lifted one leg and straddled Berlin's lap, carefully lowering herself to sit on the captain's thighs. She whimpered and grimaced as her inflamed backside made contact.

"Look at me."

With a sigh she looked.

"Are you over the safeword thing? Do you want to have fun, Stahma? Do you want me to _fuck_ you, Stahma?" She punctuated the last question by palming one of Stahma's naked breasts and squeezing.

"I do," Stahma purred, liking that suggestion.

Berlin smirked and ran a fingertip from Stahma's throat down to her navel. "Ask."  
  
Stahma growled at her, leaning forward to crush their lips together as her hands went to the back of Berlin's head to keep her from retreating. "I am a Tarr. I do not ask for sex."

Berlin gave her a hard shove and sent her sprawling onto the floor, then stood up and placed a boot on her throat. "You will, or you will go without. And if you ever do that again..." She shook her head, wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

Stahma yelped in undignified surprise, and not a small amount of pain, when she landed on the ground. She lay panting, Berlin's boot on her throat, her pride warring with her need to be touched. She was still until Berlin removed her boot, then she reached up to rub her throat and gave an almost imperceptible nod of defeat.

Berlin saw the nod - barely - and climbed over Stahma on all fours. "Good. Now apologize. And if I don't think you mean it the first time, there won't be a second time. You've had way too many chances already tonight."

Stahma closed her eyes. "Give me a moment," she said, taking a slow, deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart. After a minute or two she opened her eyes, her breathing evened, and offered a quiet apology. "I am sorry, Berlin," she said, her lower lip quivering. "I am not used to taking orders in matters of the flesh but--" She stopped and blushed. "But that does not mean I do not want to. I was just... to use a human phrase, 'thrown off' by your expectations. My failure is a veonuvanáwo, and I am sorry for that. I will try to do better."

Berlin smiled down at her and sat on her thighs. "And a few more things you have to apologize for... can you think what they might be?"

Relieved her apology had been accepted, she nodded. "I am sorry for overstepping my place in this encounter and taking a kiss from you that was not offered."

"And?"

"Grabbing you. I am sorry I put my hands on you."

"And?"

Stahma's face softened and she looked into Berlin's eyes. "I am sorry that I refused a safeword so you felt you had to beat it out of me," she said, meaning it. "Please touch me."

"How do you like to be touched, Stahma?" Berlin let the Castithan's name roll off her tongue in sharp staccato.

"My husband was forceful and unilaterally focused. Kenya was gentle and explored me... affectionately."

"Not at all what I asked, was it?" Berlin raised an eyebrow. "How do you like to be touched, Stahma?" This time she said her name as a low, sensual purr.

"I believe I would like some elements of both," Stahma said quietly. "The forcefulness of my husband's style left me breathless but unwhole. The gentle, thorough explorations from Kenya were exciting in their variety but I wished her to be rougher."

"Rough and thorough. You want me in every hole, Stahma?" Berlin smirked, forcefully pinching both of the Casti's erect nipples.

Stahma gasped and arched into the touch. "The ground is uncomfortable. Can we move?" And then she quickly added "please?"

Berlin laughed, climbing off of Stahma and then leaning down to grab her by the hand and pull her to her feet. "Take me to your bedroom."

Light pink eyes flared wider than a terrasphere. "My marriage bed? Right now, with my son home and my servants' ears attuned to anything above the basement floor?"

"If that doesn't appeal to you I can come back when you're home alone and have purchased a new bed." Berlin shrugged.

"Yelanda schiv' hangolu huch' yazulu yenkiche gada bezuráspa ksa!" Stahma shouted in a fury, pounding her fist on the wall repeatedly until it hurt too much to continue. Then she turned to Berlin, forcing a calm over her features. "Fine."

Berlin's eyebrows shot up in amusement. "That was a beautiful tantrum."

"You have cut my dress to shreds and if any one of the Castithans upstairs sees the state of my ass they will slit your throat. What do you propose?" Stahma snapped.

"Wrap yourself in a sheet from the linen stores," Berlin said simply, moving to the shelves on the far side of the room and returning with a sheet, holding it out to the angry woman.

Stahma snatched it and wrapped it around herself. "If you end up with your throat slit anyway, don't blame me."

"Just watch your tone. There are plenty of places to spank you besides your ass. Now go on." She gestured toward the stairs.

"This is ridiculous," Stahma muttered to herself, all but stomping up the basement stairs.

Berlin grabbed her camera and her backpack and followed. "Stop stomping."

"I do not stomp."

"You're stomping as we speak, and it's childish. Stop it."

Stahma softened her steps even though she denied that she was stomping, and tugged open the basement door, glancing out nervously. She didn't see anyone in the immediate vicinity and strode quickly to the stairs and up them.

Berlin felt no such rush and strolled her way over. She was halfway up the stairs when Alak came into the room.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Captain of the E-rep guard," she answered without missing a beat.

"Why are you going up to my mother's bedroom?"

"I'm questioning her about something that's none of your yenkiche business."

Stahma heard her talking and rushed back out. "Take Christie and go somewhere for dinner," she told him with a sickly sweet smile.

"It's like ten o'clock. We already ate. And what are you wearing?"

"Do not question me!" Stahma raged at him. "Take your wife and remove yourselves from this house at once!"

Alak's eyes widened. He rarely heard his mother raise her voice. "O-okay, Mom, sorry... we- we're going..."

Berlin followed Stahma into the bedroom and laughed when she slammed the door.

"Now you've made me raise my voice to my son," Stahma snarled. "He's a good boy. He didn't deserve that. I hope you're gwoking happy!"

Berlin calmly set down her backpack and set up her camera to catch the entire room, then walked to Stahma, took a fistful of her hair and slapped her face.

Stahma gasped, a hand going to her stinging cheek.

"You're behaving like a gwoking child," she reiterated. "And I don't suggest you cuss at me again or your mouth will be full of soap. Take off the fucking sheet and get on your hands and knees."

Stahma's eyes blazed with rage as she tore off the sheet and dropped to her knees with a thud, then leaned forward and placed her palms on the floor.

Berlin found it interesting that she complied with every directive no matter how angry she was. It just went to show how much she really craved the interaction. She grabbed the riding crop from her pack and walked over to Stahma, cracking it without preamble across one shoulder blade.

Stahma shrieked and rose up onto her knees, turning and reaching a hand out to try to grab the implement.

Berlin simply backed up and waited, standing at military attention.

Stahma fumed silently, blood boiling with rage at how much she couldn't deny enjoying the humiliating treatment. As she stared daggers at Berlin her stomach twisted with arousal, and the feeling of wanting this woman to touch her came back full force, leaving her winded. Her eyes slowly dropped to the floor and she went back to her hands and knees, the fight draining out of her in the face of her need.

Berlin watched the transformation and made a split-second decision to tuck the crop back into her backpack. She stepped in front of Stahma and once again took a fistful of her hair, this time gently tugging the Castithan's head up. She squatted down to be eye level and brought their lips together.

Stahma was surprised to be kissed instead of punished, and tears of shame filled her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered when Berlin pulled back. "I deserve punishment."

"You do," Berlin agreed. "But it's my decision, not yours."

"I feel ashamed."

"You should feel ashamed, your behavior was ridiculous," Berlin agreed again. "But you've settled down and I have to say you look delicious on your hands and knees and I'd rather fuck you than punish you, so you lucked out."

"Ráyetso, please," Stahma begged, her entire body shuddering at the thought. "It has been so long... I know you require me to ask. Please, Berlin."

"Do you know what humans like to be called in this kind of situation sometimes?" Berlin teased her tongue along Stahma's temple.

"I do not," Stahma answered, breathing heavy.

"Ma'am," Berlin informed her, kissing the temple and moving her lips to Stahma's ear, sucking the lobe into her mouth.

"Ma'am?" Stahma asked, trying out the word on her tongue.

"It's something like Favi, but with even more respect and deference," Berlin explained.

Stahma gasped. The word held much meaning to her after that. "I understand," she breathed. "Ma'am."

"I think you do," Berlin nodded, stroking a hand through Stahma's hair. "Now did you have something to ask?" Her hand snaked beneath Stahma to pinch and tug at one nipple, a grin firmly on her face.

"Unh," Stahma groaned, dropping her head down between her shoulders. "Please, Ma'am," she whispered.

"Please what?"

"Please touch me."

"Touch you where?"

"Everywhere."

"Everywhere? Are you sure?"

"Yes Ma'am..."

Berlin's grin turned wicked and she moved behind Stahma, still crouched to her level, and dragged her fingernails across the Castithan's bright red ass cheeks, then pushed a finger between them.

Stahma sucked in a shuddering breath at the renewed pain, then yelped when Berlin put a finger into her there. "I didn't think you would--" she started to say, but stopped when she realized she was pushing back against it, trying to force her deeper.

"But you asked me to, Stahma," Berlin purred, wiggling her finger and raking her nails down Stahma's pale, muscled back.

"Please. Please Ma'am," Stahma begged, her eyes rolling back as she prayed to Ráyetso for Berlin to go deeper, harder, without making her ask.

"Please stop?" Berlin taunted her, starting to pull out but giving her time to respond.

Stahma blushed all the way to the three hells and shivered as she forced herself to beg. "Harder, please Ma'am," she whispered. "Deeper."

Berlin rewarded the candor immediately, forcing in all the way and letting Stahma rock against her. "Go ahead, Stahma. Fuck yourself on my finger," she encouraged her, loving the way Stahma's muscles tensed with the exertion.

Stahma moaned at that, both the action and the words, and complied, working herself heatedly on Berlin's teasing finger.

Berlin purred at her indecently, wrapping her other hand around Stahma's waist so she could reach her dripping cunt. "What about here?"

"Please Ma'am," Stahma said, no longer caring about being made to beg like a whore. "Please fuck me."

Berlin's groin gave a twitch and she slid two fingers in, pumping roughly and enjoying Stahma's long, drawn-out shudder. "After you come I'm going to make you sit in front of the camera and recount every single thing I did to you," she growled.

Stahma managed a wordless protest in the form of a whimper, but everything felt too good to really complain. She could feel Berlin's fingers in every nerve in her body. "Yes Ma'am," she said, not wanting to do anything to make the captain stop.

Berlin betrayed the slightest bit of how affected Stahma made her in the form of a soft hum at the Castithan's words. Otherwise she spent all of her energy on Stahma; on fucking her like no one ever had. She started to thrust all of her fingers harder, faster, making Stahma jerk forward with every one.

Stahma was making constant noise now, little mewls and soft cries and when Berlin slammed into her, quiet yelps or grunts as she jerked forward.

"Good girl. I like to hear you," Berlin praised as she continued the relentless pace.

Stahma let out a loud, keening wail when it got to be too much for her to handle and she was about to come undone. "Can I come? Please Ma'am?" she panted desperately.

Berlin's eyes closed for a split second but her hands didn't falter. "Yes," she gave permission.

And Stahma unwound completely, her entire body going tight as a bowstring and releasing with a scream and a flood of slick warmth onto Berlin's fingers.

Watching Stahma Tarr like that was incredible and Berlin was - not for the first time - grateful she always had her camera. She didn't think she'd ever forget Stahma's scream, her arched back, the way her cunt felt when it clenched on her fingers, that perfect hair sweaty and messy and tangled. The Castithan was magnificent, to put it to a word. Otherworldly. Divine. Hot.

When the pleasure had finally diffused enough to let her free from its paralysis, Stahma stayed on her hands and knees, head dropped forward, hair brushing the floor as she sucked in shallow breaths. "Ráyetso," she whispered on an exhale.

Berlin slowly withdrew her fingers and wiped them on the discarded sheet behind her. She walked around and sat on the floor in front of Stahma, stroking a hand through her hair. "You doing all right?"

Stahma nodded. "Yes, thank you," she said softly. "That was..." She shook her head, shuddering as an aftershock sliced through her. "Indescribable," she finished.

"Well I hope it doesn't stay indescribable because you're in the spotlight in five minutes."

"I can't say those things on camera," Stahma blushed.

"You did them on camera. What's the difference?"

"Saying and doing are very different things."

"I would think the doing to be the harder part."

"No," Stahma said demurely. "The doing is in the heat of the moment. What you wish me to say is far removed from the acts themselves."

Berlin gathered a handful of hair and pulled Stahma's head up to look at her. "You were just so _good_ , Stahma," she reminded her. "You even asked permission to come when I didn't tell you you had to. Don't misbehave and ruin it now..."

Stahma didn't hold Berlin's gaze. She cast her eyes to the floor. "Yes Ma'am," she said, her voice quiet and subdued.

Berlin suppressed a shiver and once again stroked Stahma's hair. "Good girl," she said, then patted Stahma's shoulder and stood up. "Find something to wear for your interview."

Stahma carefully got to her feet, her knees protesting the movement after having been on the hard floor for so long. She stretched a little and took off her shoes, then wandered into her closet. She chose a simple gown with long sleeves as always and a slit down the front, the bodice of which clung nicely to her breasts and she found it flattering. She slipped it on and adjusted it until it sat right, then smoothed down the skirt and emerged to find Berlin sitting on the edge of the bed. "Do you find this suitable?"

Berlin looked her up and down, smirking. "Yep. Have a seat."

Stahma sat on the edge of the bed next to her and Berlin turned to face her, drawing one leg up onto the bed to allow the shift in direction. Stahma mirrored her position.

Berlin held up the camera, training it on Stahma's face, then scooted back because she wanted to get more of the Castithan in the picture. "So... first just tell me your name."

"Stahma Tarr."

"And how did you come to know me?"

"You were interviewing people about the Votanis Collective and I was on your list."

"And were you guilty?"

Stahma raised an eyebrow. "No."

"Then what happened?"

"I may have suggested you wore the scent of the lawkeeper's guns and leather, but that you would wear the scent of my perfume even better."

"May have suggested?"

"Did suggest."

"And then?"

"You accepted my offer."

"To do what?"

"Rattle my cage."

"And did I?"

Stahma inclined her head downward the slightest bit in recognition. "You did."

"How did I do that?"

"You restrained me."

"And?"

"Punished me." Stahma's cheeks took on a light pink hue.

"Don't be reticent."

"You paddled my behind," Stahma said, the slightest hint of irritation flaring behind her eyes, barely staying out of her voice.

"Until?"

"Until I used my safeword," Stahma said, the irritation gone.

"Did I stop when you used your safeword?"

"Of course."

"Then what?"

"You wanted me to ask you to touch me. I refused. I grabbed you and kissed you, and you laid me out on the ground with your boot at my throat until I apologized. And then I did ask, despite the fact that Tarrs do not ask for sex."

"Why did you do it then?"

"Because I wanted you to touch me and you were obviously not to be swayed from your request."

"Hm."

"Then you demanded we go upstairs, to my room, to my marriage bed, with my son and all of my servants home. I behaved... very Castithan... then took you upstairs and sent my son out of my home."

Berlin laughed. "Very Castithan, huh? You threw a temper tantrum that eight-year-olds have outgrown."

"I was distressed."

Berlin snorted. "Anyway. Next."

"You put me on all fours and hit me with a riding crop from the old world. I tried to grab it and you moved out of the way. I thought you were going to hit me again but you surprised me and kissed me instead."

"How did that make you feel?"

"Confused for a moment; then guilty because I had misbehaved and did not deserve such kindness. But you said you'd rather fuck me than punish me, and I begged you to touch me everywhere."

Berlin knew they were reaching the parts Stahma didn't want to talk about. "But you didn't really think I'd go everywhere."

Stahma turned bright pink. "You surprised me again." She offered nothing else.

"What did I do, Stahma?"

"You--" She faltered, looking away from the camera.

"I have all night," Berlin told her. "I'll wait until you decide to behave."

Stahma sighed, resisting the urge to snap at the captain. She slowly looked back at the camera. "You put your fingers everywhere."

"Where, Stahma?"

"In my ass and my cunt!" Stahma hissed, on the verge of Tantrum 2.0. "Are you happy now? Does humiliating me make you happy?"

Berlin shut the camera off for the first time since she'd arrived and set it beside her on the bed. "No one will see this but me," she said, in case Stahma had the wrong idea. "This is not for the E-rep, this is personal, for myself alone. And if you wanted to watch it, you could. But no one else."

Stahma wasn't sure what she'd thought Berlin would do with the video, but hearing those words relaxed her nonetheless. Her humiliation faded and she wished she would have asked beforehand. "Oh," she said simply.

"Yeah. Oh," Berlin echoed. "You jump to a lot of conclusions, woman."

"It comes with being a Castithan in general and specifically a Tarr."

"Guess I can't fault you for that."

"I didn't think it was an E-rep video, I just figured you would show it to your friends."

"Nah," Berlin said with a shrug. "It's just for me. I like watching them when I'm alone and can't have the real thing."

"May I redo my last answer?" Stahma asked, fluttering her lashes at Berlin innocently.

Berlin laughed and lightly slapped her face. "You'd better."

Stahma chuckled softly and waited while Berlin restarted the camera and got it ready.

"Now... where did I put my fingers, Stahma?"

Stahma put on a little show of acting embarrassed, dropping her chin to her chest and biting her fingernail before slowy looking back up at the camera. "First you put one in my behind," she said quietly. "Then you put two in my chivo."

"And what's a chivo, for us human folk?" Stahma started to lift her dress but Berlin shrieked a laugh and shoved her. "Words only!"

"All right!" Stahma allowed herself a girlish giggle, then answered the question. "Chivo means vagina in English. You put two fingers in my cunt," she said to the camera. "You were forceful and thorough and you made me come very well."

"Thank you," Berlin said and shut off the camera again, setting it aside. "Much better."

"I hope it brings you pleasure to watch on a lonely night," Stahma offered. "Does this mean, however, that I am not to return the favor?" She inched closer to Berlin on the bed. "I would very much like to return the favor."

Berlin's thighs clenched and she debated allowing it for once, but sighed. "I prefer to be the one doing all the touching. Call it a defense mechanism, I don't know. I am not good at losing control."

"I see. Do I not affect you in that way?"

Berlin's brows furrowed in confusion for a moment and then her eyes widened. "Oh. _Oh_. That's not it at all. You affect me in basically every way there is to affect someone. I'll have to change my panties when I get home."

Stahma nodded, unconvinced.

Berlin was conflicted, and finally stood up and undid her pants. "I'll let you feel, just for a second, so you know it's the truth."

Stahma slid forward and slipped her hand into Berlin's pants, moaning softly when her fingers found hot wet fabric between her legs. "May I have them?"

"May you what?" Berlin asked, taking Stahma's wrist and guiding her hand away.

"May I have them? Your panties? You have your video..."

Berlin laughed, but she guessed it was only fair. She stood up and pushed her pants down, then untied the laces on both sides of her panties that held them together and presented the garment to Stahma.

Stahma took the panties gratefully, laying them on the bed and re-tying the laces, then slid up the bed and put them under her pillow. When she turned back around Berlin already had her pants done up and was wearing her backpack.

"You can keep the rope I left in the basement," Berlin said, hefting her backpack into a more comfortable position.

"I will walk you to the door," Stahma said. "And you are welcome to return any time, if you ever wish it." She stood and preceded Berlin down the stairs and just as she was about to open the front door it opened and Alak and Christie came in.

"Ráyetso, Mom, you smell like sex," he said, crinkling his nose in distaste.

"And you do not. How unfortunate for you, my son," Stahma replied icily.

Berlin hid a snicker by turning her face away. "Good night, Stahma."

"Good night," Stahma said, watching as Berlin stepped around Alak and Christie to exit.

"You banged an E-rep soldier?" Christie asked, clearly impressed. "Way to go Mama Stahma!"

"An E-rep captain, Christie dear," Stahma replied, ignoring Alak's look of outrage. "And not quite. She banged me."


End file.
